


Octopath exchange fill

by orphan_account



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ;)





	Octopath exchange fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroomballKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/gifts).



Please enjoy.........he wore the wrong shoes for traveling and made his feet bleed so she ended up carrying him and he got bored so he started teaching one of his unused lesson plans. 


End file.
